comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200107000158
Fell (Dbz adaptions) vs Unown (Pokemon) fell's profile Tier: High 2A | Memetic ' '''Name: Fell ' '''Origin: Dbz Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Android Freiza Mutant | World Dominator | Fusion Being (fusion between form 1 freiza and perfect cell) Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled Marksman (Killed three Saiyan snipers with death beams even without watching), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki; at first, he needs a scouter to do so, but he eventually figures out how to do it himself), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Paralysis Inducement (Can trap opponents within his Imprisonment Ball, in which they cannot move), Power Mimicry (Copied Krillin's Kienzan), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically manipulate and carry objects), Explosion Manipulation, Body Control (Can alter his body structure to create lower forms that restrict his power, and can transform into his higher forms to release his true power), Immortality (Type 2; Frieza can survive things such as being cut in half or even diced to pieces, though he cannot regenerate and is left helpless when wounded more extensively), Regeneration (High-Low when transforming into his final form; Frieza regenerated his tail after transforming), Cyborgization (Partial as Mecha Frieza), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation | All previous abilities, Pressure Point Blasts, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Held back and survived Sidra's destruction energy) Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Should have the senses of a Saiyan, allowing him to locate small, distant objects by their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, possibly Type 2), Flight, Spaceflight, Breath Attack, Ki / Energy Absorption (He can absorb others with his tail, either by stabbing them with it to absorb their ki / energy and all of their organic matter, or engulfing them with it to fully absorb them. He also stated that he could probably use the Spirit Bomb), Reactive Power Level (Due to his Saiyan blood, Cell grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Power Mimicry (Can copy Ki-based techniques), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Body Control (Can revert into prior forms and should have a level of control over his body similar to Frieza), Elasticity (Due to his Namekian DNA, he should be capable of stretching his arms out to great lengths), Size Manipulation (Can grow larger when bulking up and should be capable of growing in size like a Namekian), Vocal Mimicry, Alteration and Amplification as Semi-Perfect Cell and in later forms (Can use Android 17's voice, later amplified his own voice), Likely Explosion Manipulation, Life Creation via Biological Manipulation (Can spawn Cell Juniors from his tail), Likely Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into his Semi-Perfect and Perfect forms by absorbing the androids, and can transform back into higher forms even if he loses them), Longevity, Immortality (Type 2, Type 3, possibly Type 1), Regeneration (Low-High; Cell can regenerate from a special, core cell nucleus contained in his head; given that he has regenerated from having his top half blown off and from self-destructing, it is likely that this cell is able to survive extensive damage), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Memetic Empowerment (can automatically scales it's stats to high memetic during battle) | Meta Gravity Manipulation | Ultimate One Shot (can pierce through abilities and one shot any opponent despite tier, no matter what) Attack Potency: High Multiversal | Memetic ' 'Speed: High Multiversal | Memetic ' 'Lifting Strength: 'High Multiversal | Memetic ' Striking Strength: High Multiversal | Memetic ' 'Durability: High Multiversal | Memetic ' 'Stamina: High Multiversal | Memetic ' 'Range: High Multiversal | Memetic ' 'Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (2 smart fusion compotents) | Nigh Omniscient (traveled enough to know most of everything, as long as it's within the crossfiction multiverse) Weaknesses: BFR negates ultimate one shot | None Notable -- hax on, bfr on, blitz on second form fell (fusion form) base unown (not group form) -- fell wins by ultimate one shot (direct all counter) ''fell wins 10/10 (no clear reason) ''